The battle of the Frozen Triangle
by Anomalous Incarnation
Summary: When Billy attempts to satiate his curiosity by uncovering a legend, he travels through time and stumbles upon a secret army, an evil secret operation, and a lost city. Based on the result of the evil ending in bioshock 2. Very graphic (gore and sexual content) in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story and I'd like to keep this brief. I have an idea already webbed together about what is going to happen in this. I am nowhere near finished as I plan to write on this story for a year or so. It doesn't seem like it is from the looks of this chapter, but yes it is about bioshock. There are some disturbing ideas I have for this that I am not sure if I'm aloud to use; this is a horror story.**

As I slowly ascend the mesa, I can't help but notice how hot it has gotten out here in the past few hours since the sun has risen. I was unlucky enough to be on the side of this horrible mountain that has no tree cover.

The date was October 15th 1994. I am on a mesa, in northern New mexico. My name is Billy. I have curly-ish long dark brown hair and green eyes. I am 19 years old. I used to be 5'10" a few months back, but an uncommonly late growth spurt this past summer has landed me at an awkward height well above 6 feet. I am not even exactly sure how tall I am at this point, but I can see over my father's head now and he is 6'2". My knees are still killing me from the growth; even more so as I stomp clumsily down the mountainside. I have come to this place in search of what some call a legend, a joke, or a terrifying reality. Since I was young, I have been fascinated with the unkown. Otherwordly things.

I can't stand not knowing things. An incredibly powerful curiosity runs most of my thoughts. A rumor spread and one thing lead to another, so there I was. New Mexico. The sun is beating down hotter and harder than ever. It was around 30 this morning, so I put on a sweater. It's an old fasioned reindeer sweater, the only one I brought. Biggest mistake ever. The temperature must have jumped a good 60 degrees. I'm sweating like crazy. Right now I am just surveying the mesa, getting a feel for where I could go.

Legend has it that there is a base under here. According to rumors, the place is host to genetic experimentation, tears in reality, time travel, and aliens if you could belive that. I'm not supposed to be up here for obvious reasons. Not only am I on a mountain that supposedly holds all of the united states confidentual experiments, I'm also on private property. The entire counrty side near the town at the base of the mountain is owned by the apache indians. If I was seen up here by anyone, I have no idea how bad the consequences would be.

My options are get taken underground and never see the light of day again, or be scalped by natives. Great. The only "lead" I have is to look for ventilation shafts on the side of the mountain. If I find them there is absolutely no way I am going to do anything with them. I left my disposable camera at the hotel back in town. My truck is parked about a half mile away next to a farm. All I want to do is simply see the vents. If I could do that, I'll know. This is not a mission to prove anything to anyone but myself. I'm certainly not going down there.

...

I kept on searching for a few hours. No vents. I went back to my truck and got my lunch. Sitting in the back and eating was quite peaceful. Nothing seemed out of place. The drive out here was incredibly tedious and boring. 17 damn hours. My girlfriend... or um, ex girlfriend, lives closer to here than I do. On the way down I was thinking of stopping in to see her but I decided against it. She doesn't want anything to do with me now days. As I sit here in the bed of my truck looking up at the mesa, I feel absolutely alone for the first time in my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2: X-ray**

I left my truck again to investigate a noise I was hearing coming from the distant tree line. It was soft, although completely obvious. Whilst walking across the road and towards the woods, thoughts rushed through my head about what I was going to do with my life once I got back home. I am cursed with manic depression and unfortunately I can only motivate myself to do things that interest me. I enlisted in the marine corps, but my trip off to basic wasn't for 14 months. Moving back in with my girlfriend was an awfully slim possibility. My mom adored me, but I need to go out on my own so I don't feel so useless all the time. I don't want this trip to end.

Before I realized it I was deep into the woods. My thoughts distracted me from reality once again. "Well shit" I mumbled to myself. The noise was close, so I continued in it's direction. When I parted the bushes, I was greeted by a rushing brook. _Wasn't aware of how distorted moving water sounds from a distance_ I thought. _Might as well just go back to town and get something else to eat. That sandwich didn't even put a dent in my hunger. Tomorrow is the day the long arduous drive home starts._

_..._

The chatter of patrons in the diner was so loud my ears felt like they were about to bleed. I stared down at the table playing with the paper that came wrapped around my straw. _I guess this is how it'll be for now. I'll go home and spend the next year mulling around wishing I had something to do. _

"excuse me?" I hadn't even noticed the waitress was standing next to me for a good 10 seconds. "Huh? Sorry I'm kind of lost in thought here" I said with a weak smile and chuckled. "Yeah! I was worried you were going to go all night of the living dead on me! No but I'm kidding. Would you like more water?" there was a slight pause. "Yeah, yeah of course. Yes please." I said quickly. She went on: "we get lots of your type around here. People who come in and sit around quietly. Most of them are truckers, but I can see you're not any trucker. Just a normal traveler? I know you don't live here because I've never seen 'ya." I didn't know how to respond. _Oh, you know, just looking for underground bases where the CIA or whatever makes new weapons and hides away horrible experiments. Nothing special. _"I, uh, yeah. Just passing through. I'm going home tomorrow" I said half-heartedly. The look she made showed she knew different. "Well don't go snoopin' around. There's a lot of stuff wrong with this town and I'd hate to see a young kid like you get caught up in some stupid stuff. I'll be back with your water. And by the way, nice sweater" she smiled. _Thanks...?_

...

I was halfway done eating my burger in mere minutes after I got it. _Why have I been so hungry lately? I've been eating constantly for the past few months and I'm almost UNDER weight._ The bell near the door rang, signifying someone else entered the diner. I didn't bother to look up at first. When my eyes finally shifted to the front counter, there sat two men dressed as though they were mercenaries. "The usual" one of them said. "Did you happen upon anything from customs? All I keep getting are these stupid music magazines. Why aren't we allowed to have television?" the one on the left said seemingly agitated. "Apparently knowing what's going on in the world is detrimental to our work. We're isolated for a reason." what were these guys talking about? "I can't stand the fact though. We have the privilege of being able to come up here anytime we aren't busy, and that means we could easily fucking find out what's going on in the world." "You're forgetting the fact that we're on a time constraint." Then it hit me. I could hear them so clearly. How? Just a minute ago I could hardly hear myself and the waitress. Everyone started talking in hushed voices right away when these guys came in here. This can't be good. I locked eyes with the waitress across the room and raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head. My stomach started to churn. I wanted to quickly get up and leave but wouldn't that make things too obvious? I decided to stay but not do anything to draw any attention to myself. I was the only Caucasian in the room besides the two guys at the counter. This town is primarily populated by native Americans. I hoped to God they didn't notice me because I stick out like a sore thumb.

"So besides the stupid shit I was complaining about, the excavation going well? I saw those slug things you and the team brought back through, nasty little bastards. What's it like going through that thing?" the one on the left said in a softer voice. "It's strange. First time through I got really sick. The waves didn't help either, it's really rough. After I recovered I got in the sub, we went down to the city, talked to the president or whatever you want to call him, and we got a fair trade off. You couldn't believe how advanced that place is for its time. It was built back in '46 and wasn't discovered until '88. All kinds of crazy shit down there." I was listening but I was looking away. "How far back did you go?" the one on the left asked. "April of '57. We got the worm-hole technology from the new York base when it closed down in '83. The thing is incredible, you can go to any time or any place. I'm not sure how, the scientists put in the calculations, but apparently it's simple. When SSBN-727 found the old foundations of the buildings in '88, we decided we were going to use the technology to go back to when the city was thriving. '57 was the best time. We went to the place in various time periods ranging from '46 to '80. The whole place went to shit in '59. Going to the place any time after '59 is pure hell. Especially anywhere around '68." I was fascinated but absolutely terrified at the same time. "So let me get this straight. It's a lost city? Or it was at least?" _lost city?_ "Yes, it was. Technically with the worm-hole, it still is and always will be. We're still talking to Andrew Ryan, the guy who built the place. We've been going back to '57 and taking some of these special slugs and other serums from him. In exchange we've been providing subjects for the cities experiments. Simple enough."

By this point I had heard all I wanted to. I looked back from the window and focused in their direction and noticed the check at the edge of my table; waitress nowhere in sight. I put the money with the check and walked up to the front to pay. The two men were still talking, but I wasn't paying attention. As the woman was putting the money in the register and gathering up change, I looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:17 P.M. I've been here for almost four and a half hours. The only thing I could think to do was go back to the hotel room and sleep. I had to walk right past the two men before I got to the door. My hopes of them not noticing me failed, as I could feel their eyes on me as I went by. "What the hell?" one of them whispered. ."Hey, excuse me. You got business here?" I wanted to turn and slam my fist into the side of one of their heads, but then I remembered the current situation. I walked out to my truck and got in. My hands were shaking a bit. I turned and looked back to the diner and both of them were staring directly at me with stern cold facial expressions. I stared back with the same look. They both seemed a little confused then turned slowly around back toward the counter. I started the engine and sped off down the road for the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'm actually enjoying this. As tedious as it is to put some ideas into words, this is a very fun thing to do. I'd appreciate ANY kind of critic giving his/her opinion. This is my first story, so I'm not expecting anything too positive to be said about it. **

**Chapter 3: Night terrors**

I closed the door behind me. The hotel room is so damn empty. All that's here is a bed, a night stand with a lamp, and an old television on a table that looks as though it could fall over at any minute. I threw off my clunky black shoes, flipped on the television and tuned into the news. There was a story on about a woman named Sarah Kofman. I shrugged and decided to take a shower. In the shower my thoughts began racing again. _What the hell happened back there at the diner? Should I be worried? _Surprisingly enough I didn't care that much. I was leaving tomorrow anyways. They wouldn't worry about me. Would they? I got out of the shower. The TV was still going on in the other room about that woman. Supposedly she had died. I hung my head low for a moment thinking about what it was like to die. I shook out of the thoughts quickly and shut off the television. _Rest in peace ms. Kofman._ My sweater was sitting over on the table next to the television. I threw on a random long sleeve grey shirt and laid on the bed. I was staring at the ceiling. I liked to daydream. It brings a certain sense of security into one's life. The reality of everything can be very disappointing and daydreams help me temporarily get away from those things. I flipped over in the bed and saw the sweater I had been wearing earlier today on the table. Although I could not tell from where I was, I already knew it most likely reeked from sweat. It was an odd thing to bring along. I guess it was just a quick thing I threw in my suitcase without realizing. It's an amusing droll sweater. Sleep felt immanent, so I closed my eyes and waited for a while.

...

_**Not even the ocean brought peace to his head now. No longer could he look out the window and see the magnificent city around him and know serenity. "Please I'M begging you PLEASE let me go!" He yelled as he backed towards the wall. "You shouldn't of made me upset. You should be smart enough not to piss off a goddess." She said with a sadistic smile. "I'm going to enjoy watching you cry." The boy felt the wall against his back. This was it. It was over. He had no chance to escape. She could easily catch him if he tried to run. She walked up to him and wrapped one arm around his lower back. In the suit of armor she towered over him. She looked down with the look of a seductive temptress. The boy for a moment realized how beautiful she was. He didn't notice until now. But his fate was sealed. With one swift movement, she punched him in the abdomen fast and hard. His lanky body fell like a bag of rocks as he cried out in pain. He was on his knees. "what did I do... I just want to go home." He was keeled over with his head resting on her leg. She grabbed him by a lock of his hair and slammed his head into the wall. The pain was so intense he didn't even make a noise when he opened his mouth to scream. He laid flat on the ground with a loud ringing in his ears. She picked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him to his knees once more. Then she knelt down to bring them at eye level. At least he'd die staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She pressed her lips against his; the last thing she does to her victims before killing them. A single tear rolled down his face from the pain. "That's soooo pathetic." She mocked him. Her arm pulled back, ready to strike with the needle she had mounted there. She thrust forward and...**_

...

I awoke fast and sat up. "Oh shit... Oh man..." I was breathing heavily. I had some sort of a dream about being torn apart by wolves in a tundra. I can't remember most of it. It was ice cold in the room. I walked to the window and noticed I had left it open. The temperature dropped ridiculously low like it did every night in New Mexico. "Fuck this stupid place. I really need to get home." I sat down on the edge of the bed and began thinking. I checked the time; 1:49 A.M. _If I leave now I can make it home by 2 in the afternoon tomorrow. _I put on jeans and my shoes and threw on my favorite black fatigue jacket over my grey shirt. _I need a better sense of style_. I packed up my stuff and shut off the lamp. The instant I turned around I hear a commotion in the lobby downstairs. There was the sound of men yelling and heavy footfalls. I stood completely still in the pitch darkness of the freezing cold room. I heard something porcelain or glass shatter down the hall with loud foot steps coming in my direction. I slowly approached the door. It was suddenly silent. I was about to reach for the doorknob when it turned and the door flung wide open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Struggle**

The room shook as the door slammed into the adjacent wall. A strong stocky man, clad in military gear, stood in the doorway with a club in his hand. Before I could do anything, he came at me. I ran backwards from him. He was chasing me around the room. My feet were carrying me around the room in a pattern, I was worried at any moment they would tangle up and I would fall. I ended up with my back against the wall in the bathroom. He stood in the doorway. He turned on the bathroom light, showing his smirk as he raised his arm in a striking position. I quickly noticed the towel rack was loose next to me. He charged with gritting teeth. Without thinking, I pulled the towel rack off the wall and began to swing. The man came skidding to a stop, but I still reached him.

_**CRACK!**_

The aluminum bar bent as it smashed full force into the side of the man's head. I was surprised to find that instead of yelling in pain, he just bent over holding the side of his head. He let out what sounded like a sigh. Blood began to slowly trickle out of his ear. The man's legs trembled violently as if they were about to give out at any moment. He stumbled back and forth before finally falling into the bathtub, the back of his cranium hitting the wall and knocking off a tile. I stood there in shear terror. _What did I do?! Is he dead?! Did I just kill someone?! _The thought quickly left my head. I need to get out of here. The noises I kept hearing in the distance indicated that there was more than just a few people causing chaos in the hotel. My keys were on the nightstand. I stuffed them into my pocket. I ran by my suitcase not even thinking to pick it up as I left the room. The hallway seemed to never end as I sprinted as fast as I could towards the stairwell. When I rounded the corner, I jumped back when I saw three more men in combat gear standing at the stairwell. They had their backs turned to me, and up ahead of them I could hear a woman's voice talking erratically. If she was speaking another language or babbling, I couldn't tell. She sounded as if she was crying. There was another staircase on the other end of the hotel floor. The talking of the woman was getting softer and softer as I made my way back down the hall. I kept rounding corners faster and faster as my speed picked up. When I made it halfway down the stairwell, a pop rang out from the floor I was just on. _A g__unshot? They just shot somebody! _Going back and trying to help would be futile. The lobby was just one more floor below me. I took my time and looked all around to make sure nobody was near. The stairwell was completely empty. Peering around the corner, I noticed the lobby was also absolutely devoid of motion. There were still sounds of smashing glass and yells coming from every direction. I decided to briskly walk outside instead of run to avoid making noise, as if I hadn't already made too much.

Light from the lobby dimmed the parking lot so I could at least see a bit. I could see it reflecting off of the headlights of my truck up ahead. I could hardly make out the mesa. It was a dark shadow looming over the country side. Wind blew into my face and I shivered. I almost dropped my keys trying to unlock the truck. Another gunshot rang out. "Fuck, no c'mon open!" The door opened. I looked back at the hotel to make sure nobody was there. I reached into the truck to feel around for the light on the ceiling.

_**BANG**_

A loud noise came from the bed of my truck. I stood there in silence for a few seconds looking out the back window of the truck. There was a tire iron on the floor of the passenger side seat. It was heavy enough to fight with, so I picked it up and quietly moved to the back of the truck. I popped up fast expecting a fight, but nobody was back there. For good measure, I got down on my hands and knees and looked under the truck. Nothing. _My head hurts. I better leave now. This whole trip turned into something out of a movie. They can't chase me down, I'm speeding the hell out of here. _I sat up slowly and turned my head towards the hotel. The last thing I saw was the heel of a boot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: For freedom and Liberty**

**_He sat in the truck, nervously staring at the building in front of him. It had been the boys desire for years. From the time he could make decisions, it was fact to him that being a marine was all he wanted to do. The thought of traveling the world made him excited. He could see all the places he read about, all those magnificent cities and countries. He could lead men and be admired by his subordinates. For once in his life, her could feel worth something._**

...

_**"**__**I WANT YOU**__**!" The large poster on the wall showed Uncle Sam's iconic pointing finger and powerful stare. Sitting in here by himself made the boy slightly uncomfortable. All the people that passed by seemed like they were watching him. He always felt the eyes of others. After a long wait, he decided to go over to the office. "Can I help you son?" The marine said as the boy stood in the doorway. "Hi, I'm William Lynch. I called last Thursday." The Marine looked at him, then looked back at the desk. He opened a drawer and quickly looked inside with a quizzical facial expression. After a moment he turned to the boy. "Master Sargent Chamberlain. Come and have a seat." They shook hands as the boy sat down. "So what do you like to be called, William, Will, Willy? I know William is a very expansive name." **_

_**"I prefer Billy." The boy said.**_

_**"Billy? You go by Billy? Cool, cool. I also see you have the last name Lynch. That's a very good name, Irish. Do you know what Lynch means?"**_

_**"Can't say I do sir."**_

_**"Well, it's absolutely perfect for you if you want to be in the Marines. It means sea farer. You like the ocean?"**_

_**"I, uh, I'm not too sure."**_

_**"Relax kid I'm just pulling your leg. I got some strong Irish blood in me too. So what exactly made you want to join the Marines?"**_

_**"Well, sir, I can't exactly explain it. I've always been drawn to the idea of adventure. Have you adventured a lot?"**_

_**"Billy, I've seen the entire world. You get to see all types of places out there. It's truly amazing."**_

_**"I can't wait."**_

_**"I'll tell you what, I'm going to give you fifteen cards. On each card, there is going to be a trait. Pick the three that are most important to you, then lay them down on the table."**_

_**"Oh, ok. Alright sure I can do that."**_

_**After looking over the cards for a while, The boy chose three of what he felt was most important. Leadership and management, travel and adventure, and lastly, challenge. **_

_**The Sargent smiled. "Those are good choices, and I can show you how here in the Marine corps, you'll be able to fulfill all of those and then some. By the time you finish boot, You won't be a sea farer. You'll be a sea warrior."**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Spinning**

I can't remember a fucking thing. The last thing I recall are popping noises and wolves for some reason. It felt like I was upside down, wherever I was happened to be very quiet and smelly. Not the kind of smelly that makes you want to up-chuck, no; the kind of doctors office super sterile type smelly. There was also a very distant bitter sweet scent, almost like what vanilla extract smells like. I opened my eyes. Everything was white and blurry. I sat up. "The subject is awake!" A voice blasted through the wall. I turned quickly to see a one way glass window behind me. I was sitting on a cot in a very small room. It couldn't of been more than 9 by 9 feet. "Let him gather his bearings, then we'll start the psychological evaluation." The dizziness was crazy, it felt like my head was about to unscrew and spin off of my shoulders. After a few minutes, I finally regained most of my memory, although I have no idea how I got here from my truck. _Where the hell am I? _"Subject is ready for immediate testing." My vision corrected just as the door to the small room opened and two men came in. "Come with us." I sat staring at them completely confused. "I said come with us. If you come peacefully we won't have to use force." The room seemed to grow larger as I stood up. "Son of a bitch, he's taking too long. Alright, we're going to drag him out." I looked at one of the men and scowled. The two men walked up and one of them grabbed me by the arm. I lifted my foot up and extended my leg into the other one's chest, knocking him backwards out the doorway. "You asked for this!" The other one shouted and I felt something solid hit the back of my head. Red and yellow circles were showing up everywhere as I fell to my knees. The man I kicked walked up and grabbed my other arm. I was in a haze. My head and legs were beating with pain. They dragged me out of the room and down the hall. Screaming and yelling was coming from other rooms we passed by. "Dammit, pick up your feet! Jesus I can hardly carry this asshole!" I couldn't even look up to see who was talking. The walls seemed to be melting and all the noise I heard seemed like it was filtered through a really shitty radio. A door at the end of the hall opened, revealing a blinding white light. The light kept creeping closer and closer as we moved towards it. I passed out right as the light consumed all I could see.

...

"Subject name?"

"We don't know, all we know is that he's from Connecticut judging by the license plates on his truck."

"You couldn't recover his drivers license?"

"We haven't found one anywhere."

I opened my eyes at a slow pace so they could adjust to the light. I was in another much bigger room sitting down in a chair. I couldn't move.

"His heart rate went up."

"Maybe he's awake."

The voices I was hearing sounded muffled. I could hear constricted footsteps getting a little more loud with every step. Just then, four people in full white jumpsuits and masks came through the door. I stared at one of them on the left.

"What's your name?" One of them said.

"What?"

"I said, What is your name?"

"Where am I?"

"ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

I began to get angry. When people shout, it pisses me off because it only makes things worse.

"My name, my name is Billy." I said through clenched teeth.

"Your full damn name, son." Another one of them said.

"William Lynch."

"Easy enough. And your-"

"No, no. That's all we needed to know." Another cut him off.

Quickly they all filed out the door. I spent hours sitting there in complete silence. After a while I fell asleep.

...

I woke up and I was back in the original room. The light above me was dimmed down. I tried to sit up but I was strapped down to the cot. "Hello?" There was no answer. _Fuck. _The cot was really badly put together. I could feel how uneven it was against the wall. "Let me out of here! I'll kill more of you than just that one bastard at the hotel! Let me go you shit heads!" It was no use. I had slept for so long that I was wide awake. The only thing I had to do was stare at the ceiling. Time felt as though it was not existent. The room was empty. It was impossible to get used to the awful obnoxious smell. A few more long hours went by, and a noise came from behind the window. It sounded like a chair on wheels rolling across the floor. _Is someone back there? _I thought for a minute about what could be happening. Was I dreaming? Another sound came from behind the window. It sounded like something hitting the floor. "Hello?" It was still quiet from back there. Then, I heard a door close. "I can hear you!" Again, no answer. I know that this is not going to go well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I really want to get to the good part but I don't want to rush. Another chapter or two after this and we'll get to the Rapture portion of the story. **

**Chapter 7: Answers**

I was so focused on thinking about my family I didn't even notice the light get brighter. I heard someone approaching. I looked over to the door as it opened. A single guard walked in. It was a woman, a very small but strong looking woman. She walked over to the side of the cot and unstrapped me. The idea of pushing her back and running for my life out the open door came to mind, but I quickly shot it down. "Come with me" She said. I stood up and stretched. I ran my fingers through my hair. The guard turned and walked out. I followed. We passed a few different rooms. The doors were shut to all of them. "After this meeting, you'll be allowed to shower and eat. Then you are heading strait back to the cell. Any questions?" The guard said as we neared an open door.

_Finally, this is my chance to get some answers!_ I stuttered for a moment. "Yeah, I have some. Where are we and why am I here?" The guard smirked. "Of course, that's the first question we always get. To answer your first, we are deep underground. New Mexico. And your second question? That's something you'll find out soon enough. I have no idea." I was bewildered at her answers. "So, we're under the mesa? The base exists then?" She laughed. "Yes, it exists. Too bad nobody will ever find out from you." My stomach fell into my shoes. I didn't want to talk anymore. She still had that smirk the whole way down the next few hallways.

...

I was put into an office and sat at one end of a table. There were several chairs. A clock on the wall showed it was 2:30. If it was A.M or P.M I did not know. A calendar sat on the wall with October on display. _What day is it I wonder? _I regretted not asking the guard what time or what day it was. The door was propped open, and every once in a while someone would walk by. A few people looked in at me as they did. Some were wearing jumpsuits, and some were guards. Finally, two of the people turned and came in, shutting the door behind them. One was a man, and another was a woman. Both looked very strange. Their clothes were significantly outdated and the woman carried what looked like a very big old-fashioned tape recorder. "You must be William." the man said. I stared into his eyes for a moment. He looked to be oriental. "Are you going to speak?" he said. "Yeah. I'm William." The two of them looked at each other briefly then turned back to me. The woman clicked down a button on the recorder. "Subject designation Lambda. Originally affiliated as 'William Lynch.' Height, Six-feet-four inches. Weight, one-hundred and seventy-seven pounds." I looked at the woman who was just looking at the man as he talked into the machine. _I didn't even know those things about myself. _The man continued; "Date, 10/20/94. Date in Rapture, 4/11/58. This is doctor Suchong and doctor Tenebaum. Begin speaking, William. Do you have any serious medical conditions?"

I just sat staring at the table. "I've been down here for five days?" They looked at each other again. This time, the woman spoke. "If you cooperate, you do not have to be here for much longer. Docotor suchong und I have the means to take you from this place. Now Villiam, tell us what we want to know." She had a very thick European accent. "You guys aren't taking me to Russia or china or something are you? I want to go home." Dr. Suchong leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh. Tenebaum just raised an eyebrow. "Ok, well than ve vill answer your questions first, und then you tell us what ve vant to know, good?" I nodded my head. "Sure, ok. Why am I here and what is going on." I asked. Suchong spoke "Well, ha ha, why you are here we do not know or care for. You must of done something wrong to become a prisoner of your own government. But we're taking you now, as long as you qualify. You're going to become the eleventh subject in our line of protectors."

The room was silent. "Is that all y-" I cut him off. "Line of protectors? What? And wait a second, date in rapture? This makes no sense." Tenebaum spoke up. "You do not know of Rapture? I was under the impression it was common knowledge here at this date. Your television networks spoke of it a lot I thought? Is it not a huge legend?" I crinkled my nose and itched it. "Never heard of it. Sounds awful though. Can I go now?"

"You aren't going anywhere. We need an eleventh subject. The operators of this installment was gracious enough to provide us with you in exchange for all the ADAM we have provided to them for research. You are better off with us. At least you will live" Suchong snapped in. I felt helpless. _I guess this is better than being killed. _

"So now, tell us. Do you have any physical ailments?"

"No. I guess not. None that I am aware of."

"Do you take medication."

"Nope."

"Family history of illness?"

"Wait a second, look. If you knew all that stuff about me from earlier, how do you not know all this now?"

"Your physical characteristics were taken down when you were unconscious three days ago. You were under anesthetic and in a deep sleep for a while. You need to get a long period of sleep before you go through the worm-hole for the first time or you get very sick."

"Worm-hole? Come one that sounds ridiculous. Not real." I didn't believe it one bit.

"Oh yes, it's real. It was given to us by your government, und your government obtained it from another city in another universe. One city very similar to ours" Tenebaum said.

"Dr. Tenebaum, he doesn't need to know about everything. More important things are at hand." Suchong told her as if he was speaking to a child.

She looked at me in a strange way. I looked back at her very confused.

"Let us continue, shall we?" Suchong said.

...

After ten thousand other questions, I was pulled back to a room. I took a shower and ate some disgusting artificial tasting slop. I sat around listening to people go by on the other side of the door for a while until I got bored. _This place is pretty shitty. Anywhere is better than here. _I laid down on the cot. My head was filled with fear, confusion, and for some strange reason, thrill. I was in a very strange position. The questions I was asked must have lasted for about three hours. I remembered something odd. Throughout the time I was in there, Dr. Tenebaum kept slipping me strange looks. Looks that for some reason seemed to be of depression, pain. At that moment I realized; She pitied me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I switched one of the category's to romance because I was originally planning on having something like it in the story. Who it will be between is obviously Billy and someone else. Not sure who that will be yet.**

**Chapter 8: Help**

It has been almost a week. Day by day I am taken to separate rooms. Some of the things I've been made to do have either been to answer random questions or to look at random pictures of sea creatures. Some of the tests were sounds playing through old recorders. Overall it was extremely boring, stupid, and tedious. My food portions were growing much larger, most likely due to the fact that I was neglecting to eat. They think I'm going to starve. HAH, Exactly my plan. It was extremely ironic for me not to be eating. In the past week I have been in "I'm not eating your shit" mode when normally it's "Eat absolutely everything in sight at all times." I'm not worried. Well, not too worried. Out of all the crazy things I have been witnessing here, only one thing has unnerved me enough to make me lose sleep.

It was that Doctor. The German woman, Tennebaum. Throughout all the sessions that she attended with me and suchong, I felt oddly peaceful. She would look at me with a knowing look. I wanted to get out of here, and she seemed to agree with me. Strange that it would freak me out? It was very awkward. I stretched out on the Cot and stared at the ceiling. I recalled our session from yesterday, and it was as strange as ever. Right now I needed some rest. Rolling over on my side, I thought of what they had done to my truck. _Probably impounded. Son of a bitch. Well, it wasn't like I paid a lot of money for it._ Daydreaming wouldn't work in a terrible place like this. Entering a world that I could imagine always helped me fall sleep. It was like my own shut down system. I'd go from daydreaming, to random uncontrollable thoughts, and then falling asleep was completely unconscious. The idea of the way the brain controlled the body made me smile. I closed my eyes and eventually sleep found me.

...

_**"Date, 10/22/94. Time, 9:17 P.M. Date in Rapture, 4/13/58. Subject designation Lambda. We can start now." Suchong looked up at tenebaum. He then looked over at the boy and adjusted his glasses. Right before he spoke, the boy chuckled and interrupted him.**_

_**"Well doctor, I see my name is now completely forfeit. I'm not even William now anymore, hmm? Call me William, please, or I'll have to go ahead and start calling you names."**_

_**"Very amusing, but soon you will not even remember your name."**_

_**The light on the ceiling was dimmed down do the point that shadows were hardly visible. Tenebaum looked at the boy as he smirked at suchong. He looked somewhat evil in the current light; the upper half of his face completely shadowed over with only his jawline and smile visible. But she knew he was not bad in any way. He was her only hope of ending the growing conflict in Rapture. Her and a few other people already had things in their time under control; it was the boy that needed to go on to the future and stop the most terrifying leader the city would ever have. She had a plan to send him there.**_

_** After Ryan's spawn left with good intentions and the first protector Delta had tromped through killing everyone and harvesting all the little ones, it seemed like the city had finally died. One day in 1968, People witnessed a large explosion emitting from Fontaine Futuristics and a great sea vessel heading for the surface. The remaining splicers were left to rot and the Big daddies waited at the ends of empty vents. Rapture no longer had any sane occupants in it's lifeless husk. In all the death and chaos Rapture was finally at peace. Delta, the most horrifying mistake the city ever spewed out, went missing and people assumed he had left for good with the vessel. **_

_**A year after the rumors of the boat breaking the surface went around, in 1969, the cities super computing system, the thinker, all of a sudden switched on and began recording data. A team had just arrived from the New Mexico base circa 1994. They had just gone back recently to 1968 after Delta left to explore what was believed to be the end of Rapture. The Thinker was found to be intact. Confused, the team's leader sent back radio signals through the wormhole they opened up in Apollo square reporting that everything was in odd condition. The buildings that just recently a year before laid in pieces were back up on their supports. More oddly, The splicers were fighting in groups again. More little sisters populated the hallways with brand new protectors. Big sisters in and out of sight like shadows once more. The "Rapture family" was alive and kicking. But who was their new leader? Lamb was gone and so was Delta. One last signal got sent through the wormhole before the team went missing.**_

**MURPHY: "This is Captain Murphy of the 4th expedition squad. Not exactly sure of the date, uhh, we've been running for days. Massive casualties. The city is back to life. The whole place is lit up like the fourth of fucking july. Stores are open and businesses are running. How did this happen in a year? How could we of not foresaw this? We're in some serious shit. Sofia Lamb's Goddamn daughter is here. She came back. She's got an entire fucking dictatorship down hear! I need to get through Point Prometheus to get back to the metro but, ah fuck, her and all the big sisters are there. It's just me, Whitney, and Thompson. I'm not exactly sure how we're going to do this. I still can't get Nickerson's screams out of my head when... we need to leave. "**

**(Voice of Whitney in the back ground: "You got enough mags? *INCOHERENT* No just, just *INCOHERENT* those, we don't need them. Yeah, drop them. Flashes don't work on them.") **

**MURPHY: "I have one last request. Make sure my body is retrieved at some point in time along with my team if we don't make it. And, also, and **

**(Voice of Whitney and Thompson is heard in the back ground, both speaking too distantly to be heard.) **

**MURPHY: "*INCOHERENT* the whole place, even though I'm not sure how. You guys ready to leave?"**

**WHITNEY: "I guess so. Yeah, sure. Definitely. Let's go.**

**THOMPSON: "Keep quiet now."**

**The team was never heard from again.**

_**Tenebaum looked on at suchong as he was holding conversation with the boy. "You mean to tell me I need to travel through the worm-hole?" the boy said bewildered. "Yes, you must. It won't hurt unless you do something stupid." Suchong said with a chuckle. "How does it work?" The boy asked. "Don't worry, we'll handle it. Not anything you should really care too much about" Suchong said as he looked down at his clipboard. Now was Tenebaum's chance. "It's coded by speech. Each year ranging from 1957 to 1970 is coded with a phrase. Speak the phrase aloud and it will set the year you will travel to." Tenebaum said. "Doctor Tennebaum! Hold your tongue! He does not need to know this!" Suchong quickly snapped. He looked away and scoffed, shaking his head. Tenebaum looked at the boy as he stared back with a raised eyebrow. She nodded her head. The session ended, and The boy was whisked away back to his detainment. Tenebaum stared down the hallway idly. Suchong walked up to her. "Ryan will hear about this" he shot at her as he walked away, but she did not care. She had one last thing to do that would help the boy.**_

I awoke to the sounds of loud shouts and alarms. My arms and legs were unstrapped from the bed for some reason. "Lock down the front entrance! Everyone stay outside of constricted areas! All personnel, stay out of small rooms and get to the reinforced hallways! I repeat! Get into the hallways!" A voice yelled over the PA system.

"This is new" I said out loud. I turned to look into the one way window. Although I could not see through it, I gave the finger and smirked to whoever may be behind it. _Hey, if they're going to try and control me, I'm at least going to be as defiant as possible! _I then suddenly realized how stupid I was acting. The loud voice was still coming over the PA, repeating the same thing over and over like a broken record. "Get out into the hallways? What's going on?" I kept looking back to the window shrugging. "Hey! Whoever it is that's been watching me, Do you have any idea what's going on?" Out of nowhere the door opened and two guards grabbed me, throwing me out the doorway and down onto the hallway floor. The door shut and a metal blast shield came down over it. Everyone grabbed onto something as the base shook violently and the lights flickered. I flopped like a fish on the ground as I heard one of the guards garbled laughter. After it was over, I was taken to a big room with about 20 guys in military gear. Suchong was there, and a man up in front began speaking. "Tomorrow is the day we will be sending you all into the portal to get sent to Rapture. Your objective is to first get to Fontaine futuristics, then you must drop off the prisoner, and afterwards you will be sent back here with a pallet of ADAM. Just as simple as the last time. Any questions?" I raised my hand. "Hmph, of course" Suchong mumbled. "Yeah, what" the man in front said. "What was all that shaking?" My body still hurt from it. "That was the worm-hole opening. We always open it a day before we go into it. The room that holds it must cool off before we can enter. You will get to go through first hand tomorrow." I wanted to ask more but I had no reason to. Tomorrow I will be gone. Suchong spoke up "Tenebaum and I will be staying here. You are going with these soldiers. In a moment you will be given your last meal and then you are going to sleep." The briefing lasted another hour or so. They talked about equipment and safety. I could have just skipped the meal and gone to sleep right there. I was eventually put back in my cell. I sat there waiting for the disgusting shit to arrive so I could spill it out and go to sleep. _Still not eating that stuff._ Butwhen it arrived, I felt hungry. I wanted to resist, but my stomach got the better of me. I picked up the tray and a small piece of paper fell out. Hopefully nobody was watching behind me. I flipped it over.

15 seconds

Speak out the words "THE SECOND COMING"

Good luck

_What? _I stuffed it back on the tray and slid it back to the door. I laid down on the cot. I knew who sent that immediately. Tenebaum. But what did it mean? I fell asleep trying to figure it out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ascension**

**_"You sick bitch!" The boy kept trying to look around the side of the bench to see what was happening. All he could see was one of the girls with her arm around one soldier's neck, and one unhelmeted one on her knee's in front of him. The rest of the men were being torn to pieces by the others or cowering on the floor. All while this was going on, the girls were just talking along and laughing like they didn't even care. The soldiers screaming in agony accompanied by the loud cackling of the girls made the boy's stomach churn and his head spin. The screams got so loud and horrifying from the soldier who was being held that he had to put his hand in his mouth to stop his teeth from chattering. He could feel his eyes tearing up. He turned to look one last time only to see the girl on her knees rear her head up fast with the sound of ripping flesh. The soldier's screams got worse. She stood up revealing flesh ripped from his lower abdomen and groin. She was chewing on it, and blood was leaking down her chin. She grabbed the man by the neck, leaned in and spit the pieces into his face. He kept screaming so she pressed her lips against his to stop him, then quickly jammed the needle on her arm into his abdomen. His muffled screams ended. One of the soldiers, the younger one the boy made friends with, was on the ground and was crying. She turned to him and began taunting him. "Why are you crying? There's no reason to cry. The less you annoy me, the more of a chance you have to get out of here alive." It was the girl who was standing up on the balcony from when the wormhole first opened. The boy hadn't noticed it before, but she has a british accent. A commotion suddenly broke out down the hall. All the girls looked and began laughing and shouting. A few ran down the hall with their blades in an attack position. More screams sounded off and a man cried out "Wait wait wait wait!" before a loud snapping noise silenced him. The girl who was unhelmeted in the middle with the accent looked back and forth, before stopping and staring in the boys direction._**

"WAKE UP!" I sat up with what seemed to be the speed of light and my forehead almost slammed right into the guard's nose. He backed up quickly. I looked around to see four soldiers in the room and the door wide open. "It's time to go" one of them said. Two of them grabbed me by the arms and brought me outside. "What time is it? What day is it? Am I going through the wormhole?" My mind wasn't fully awake yet. "You and your fucking questions. Do you ever shut up?" One soldier was about to swing at me when a hand stopped him. I looked over and it was the guard I had kicked in the chest when I first got here. He looked at the soldier who still had his fist raised and simply shook his head. "Hm ok" The soldier said as he backed off.

We twisted and turned down hallways. New sections of the place unveiled as we kept going. I had never seen these places yet. We came through a corridor into a massive glass tube. On the outside of the tube it looked like a gigantic warehouse. It looked like ants everywhere were moving around down below us. Then it hit me. Those weren't ants. _Are... are those... are those all people?! _Thousands upon thousands of humanoid figures in heavy armor were marching around in the huge chamber below us. I could see through the glass floor as we walked. I heard one of the soldiers chuckle. "And this isn't the only place we have full of our armies" he said, patting me on the back. I smiled "I was almost not going to say anything. What is going on here?" Surprisingly enough, the soldier kept on talking. "Martial law my friend. Worldwide martial law to be exact. We're using the special stuff we get from Rapture to make super soldiers. All the worlds governments are involved. You're lucky you won't be around to see it pal." I kept staring down through the glass floor in shock. "It ain't pretty man" he said, with a sad look on his face.

We kept walking for a while. Eventually, the hallway opened up to a massive underground train station. hundreds of guards were scrambling around moving things and getting on departing shuttles. "This is our last stop. Enjoy your last hour here" the soldier said to me. "We will be getting on the train to go to the Wormhole's hub in 25 minutes. It's in another part of the base, about a mile from here. Then you need to get sedated for the entry into it." I nodded. We walked over next to a set of tracks and sat down on a large concrete bench. I looked back and forth and counted, there were 12 soldiers with me. _No way I'm fighting my way out of this one._

"These trains are going to transport the super soldiers everywhere. Nobody in the world will know what is happening until it's too late. I guess you can say it's a brilliant strategy." Something all of a sudden struck me as odd. "Why are you telling me all this? Ain't it all classified?" I said looking at him next to me. He was looking down at his feet hunched over with his hands folded in-between his legs. He sighed, then sat up straight and seemed to stare off into the train tunnels.

"Not like it matters. You can't tell anyone from here, now can you? Besides, we were told how dangerous you get. They told us to make you comfortable. Of course, I'm the only one who SEEMS TO BE DOING ANYTHING"

A soldier down at the other end of the bench chuckled.

It was quiet again besides the sounds of trains going by in other distant tunnels. _Why not make a little conversation to make things less awkward?_ "So, what's your story?" I said. The soldier scratched his chin.

"A classic question. Not much to say. I joined the black berets-"

I cut him off. "Black berets, huh. I guess you're real too. I only heard stories of you and this place, but to my surprise, you're both real."

"Ah, so you're one of those people that goes searching around for adventure and mystery? Well this certainly came back to bite you in the ass."

"Yeah, ha, it most definitely did. So when we get to this place, Rapture, how do you all know I'm not going to just run off?"

He kept staring off blankly. "Can I continue my story?"

"Sure" I said.

"Ok so, I joined this team and got stationed here. I'm the youngest black beret on the team, I'm only 20. Not sure if that's a good thing, huh. My job is to escort important equipment and resources to and from the city. I've been there 6 times now and the place gets creepier and more eroded with each visit. We're using them. They don't know it, but we are. The city is destined to fall. We haven't told them. My name is Corporal Adrian by the way. No first names for me. So now tell me something about yourself."

I smirked "I'm Billy. I came to New Mexico just to do some looking around and to leave home, and now I'm down here. All I care to say."

"What a rush that must be. Well Billy, good luck. Hopefully they don't carve you up and make you into some experimental fish food or something."

"Yeah, huh, I hope not either" I said grinning. I had a feeling that being turned into fish food was a much better alternative than what was waiting for me on the other side of the wormhole.

...

The train was going incredibly fast. I didn't think it was possible that anything human-made could reach this speed. "So, Adrian, how exactly does this wormhole thing work?" He looked up at me and raised his eyebrows. "Hmm?"

"I asked how the wormhole worked" I repeated.

"No idea man. It's all the eggheads that handle that stuff. I just know it's word encrypted. Pass-phrases are spoken like 15 or 20 seconds before the portal sucks everything in. You'll hear them say something for where we are going. Each phrase send us to a different time, and a different location."

I looked around as he stopped talking and stared at the floor again. My memory kicked in and I recalled the note. _15 seconds before, __The second coming. What could it mean? Is that a passphrase to send me home?_

...

The rooms lights were brighter than the lights in the cell I stayed in, if that's even possible. We arrived at the wormhole's hub. I was taken here to a small medical infirmary, to be administered the drug that would sedate me for the warp, er, whatever. _On top of it all, the sterile smell is 10,000 times worse here. Oh well, I won't be here for long._ I sat on a bed in the middle of the completely white room. The door opened, and to my surprise, tenebaum walked in. "Here is the drug. I hope you are not afraid of needles Billy." She stuck the needle into my arm. The drug was extremely powerful, I felt tired and weak almost instantaneously. My vision started to blur and I felt a little numb. "The drug is at the perfect dose to make you fall asleep right when you enter the wormhole. You are going to get weaker and weaker until you are basically unconscious. Everyone needs to take this drug their first time through. You are the only one on this trip who is new, so you will be the only one drugged."

"Will you and suchong be coming?" I asked. "No. Not this time. We're going back to the year we came from in 3 days."

"Doctor, it is time for him to go" The familiar voice of suchong came from the hall. She turned to look back out the doorway and sighed, before turning back to me and whispering in my ear. "Remember, when the timer hits 15. The second coming. I'll... We'll handle the rest..."

Two soldiers came in and put handcuffs on me. They walked me out and down a strange corridor with a red tint to it. It might of been the drug that made everything reddish. We got to a large triangular room. I was shackled down to a steel chair, and all around me were empty crates. About 10 feet in front of me was a large steel arc with a small rectangular screen on top of it. Roughly 25 black berets, including Corporal Adrian, were seated around the room in other metal chairs.

"HA! Look how fucked up he is from that shit!" One of them laughed while staring at me. "Alright men, calm down, we all had to go through it" another said.

"But sergeant, Just LOOK how fucking tired and scared he looks. It's hilarious." the first one said again.

"Go fuck yourself" I managed to say. A few of them laughed.

"You prick" he began. "I'll make sure to tell the scientists at the city to go extra hard on you for that" He said sounding angry.

"Private, Shut the hell up." I recognized that voice. It was Adrian.

"Alright, fine" the one black beret stopped talking.

A few moments went by, and a voice came over an intercom. "All systems are ready. I can see everyone down there is set and ready. We're starting the sequence now." The room began to rumble softly with what sounded like a strange static. A small circle of light appeared in the center of the arc. Intense blue light was coming out of it. On the screen on top of the arc, 4 zero's appeared. Over the intercom, an automated woman's voice began a countdown.

**29**

**28**

_Okay, 15 seconds before, I can do this._

**25**

**24**

"Get ready Billy" I could barely hear Adrian over the loud buzzing and snapping of the arc coming to life

**23**

**22**

All of a sudden, a commotion broke out. I could hear gunfire coming from another room

**21**

**20**

"Shit! Someone used Enrage on the guards! Who has plasmids here? Someone's sabotaging everything!" The voice rang out over the intercom

**_18_**

I could hardly keep my eyes open

**17**

This was it

**16**

"Shit! We're fucked!" One of the Black berets screamed

**15**

_Now. _With all my remaining energy, I sat up and yelled at the top of my lungs. "THE SECOND COMING!"

The 4 digit screen quickly flashed, and the numbers 1969 appeared on it. .

**Destination selected. Apollo Square, 1969. 10 seconds until teleportation. 8, 7, **

"AH SHIT! AH FUCK! WHAT DID YOU DO? 1969? WE'RE ALL GONNA FUCKIN DIE! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!

"Calm Down men! We need to gather out bearings!"

A few of the black berets around the room were struggling and panicking trying to get out of the seats, but it was no use.

**4**

"Adrian Get a perimeter up Immediately when we get there!"

**3**

The crates around me began to slide towards the portal

**2**

"Brace for combat!" The sergeant yelled out, the loud screeching and shaking almost completely drowned out his voice

**1**

Everything went silent. The arc was frozen in front of me. It faded away, and everything was white. My eyes closed on their own.

**_Bye June _**

**_I'm going to the moon _**

**_It better be by June _**

**_'Cause I'm going to the moon_**

I felt like I was floating.

**_So June _**

**_You'd better make it soon I_**

**_ hope you make it June_**

**_ 'Cause I'm going to the moon_**

The chair I was sitting on didn't feel like it was there anymore.

**_Bye June _**

**_Bye bye June_**

**_ Bye June _**

**_Bye June_**

I couldn't think straight

**_Bye June _**

**_I'm going to the moon_**

**_ I hope you make it soon_**

**_ 'Cause I'm waiting on this moon_**

I could see the outlines of my hand in front of me.

**_Bye June_**

**_ I hope you make it too _**

**_I'm wishing you're there too _**

**_I hope you make it June_**

It was like I was seeing with x-ray vision through my eyelids.

**_Hope you make it to the moon_**

I could hear a distant rapid popping.

**_Bye June_**

It was muffled, it sounded a bit like pipes expanding from heat.

**_We'll make it to the moon_**

The noise got louder and louder as my body started to regain a bit of feeling. I heard voices and screams. The popping was gunfire. Everything had an intense echo to it. I was laying down on something cold and hard. I could tell it was the floor. I could see shapes moving around, almost dancing.

There was no way I could get up. I could feel but my body wouldn't move. The gunfire sounded more distant with every moment, and I heard rapid footsteps getting farther and farther away. I opened my eyes just a bit. We were in a large gloomy room. Massive columns rose up to the ceiling. I could see a girl standing up on a balcony of some sort on the other side of the huge area. She was far away and seemed to be yelling down in my direction.

I heard more screams and gunfire. Someone else was yelling in an angered voice accompanied by the sound of a machine gun. The girl hopped away quickly from the balcony. It was inhuman the way she jumped. Eventually the gunfire and yelling got distant and all that seemed to be left in the room was me. I couldn't stay awake and the drugs finally put me to sleep.

**Authors Note: Sorry this took a bit longer than usual. I start writing but then I get better ideas and it takes a long time to integrate all of it. So we're finally in Rapture. Billy really has been having some shitty luck. He'll be a badass soon enough though. The Lyrics from when Billy goes through the wormhole is from the Song "Bye June" by the Smashing Pumpkins from 1992. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The city**

Visions of the past year flashed through my mind. I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or hallucinating. I felt ground below my body, but I was hearing noises that couldn't possibly be from anything earthly. Colors brightened then faded away everywhere. My head was throbbing. I could not move my legs or my arms yet, but my eyes could move. Scanning around me, I noticed the size of the room. It was very dark. The only source of illumination was a dim orange light coming from another room in the distance. Finally the feeling came back to my legs.

I slowly stood up, and immediately the horrors around the room revealed themselves. The smell was the first thing to hit me. It was a scent unlike any I had never known. I was still dizzy and stumbled a bit when I tried to walk forward. For the most part everything was absolutely quiet, besides a very strange humming noise that seemed to come from everywhere.

I started to walk forward with steadiness and my feet were incredibly loud against the floor. The room I was in must of been very large as my footfalls echoed with force and carried on for a long while. The smell got stronger as I continued towards the light. Something caught my leg and I almost tripped.

As I attempted to regain my footing, I slipped in something wet and fell. The smell was right In my face now. I reached forward to try and find dry ground to lift myself up on. My hand went right into something cold and warm. _Awww gross. What the fuck is this? A bundle of ropes? _Quickly pulling my hand out, my elbow brushed across something sticking straight up. I reached back over to feel whatever it might of been. It felt like Someone's face! There was a person laying next to me! _Is he alive? Wait a second... _I thought for a moment. My eyes finished adjusting to darkness after the blinding light from earlier. That's when I saw it. It was a man, a soldier. One of the black berets from the base. I didn't recognize him. He was torn clean in half, and the "bundle of ropes" were his guts. His lower half was nowhere in sight...

"Jesus!" I jumped up to my feet, almost slipping a second time. The room was now less dark in my eyes. The distant orange light brightened it even more. I could make everything out. The room was roughly 100 feet long and 50 feet wide. Windows were on each side. Huge columns were around me. I remembered this from when I first woke up. I guessed that the balcony from where the girl jumped away from was on the other darker side of the room, because I could not see where it was. Behind where I was standing was a doorway about 8 feet high and 6 feet wide. Through the doorway I could see a light hanging from the ceiling of another room that seemed to be significantly smaller. I could not see through the windows. All that was visible was a deep blue color behind them, along with some small lights that were far away. The smell was now obvious. Dead black berets were strewn around the room, all disfigured and mangled. Out of the 25 that were at the base with me, about half of them were dead in this very room. I was in shock. Back in the hotel I was not sure if the man I had hit was dead or not, but now I knew for sure these were dead bodies. Real dead bodies.

A floodlight with a generator was sitting off to the side of the room. Crates were stacked next to the light. I made my way around the many corpses to reach the crates. The tops would not open but I could feel they were empty anyways. A piece of paper was stapled to the side of one. The words "Lorentzian Transversal wormhole" and "decontaminate from thermal radiation" were visible in the dim light. That was enough warning for me to take a few steps back. The generator wired to the floodlight seemed like a good idea to get working. _With minimal electrical experience, it might be a difficult task._

It didn't take long for me to give up. I noticed two large puncture marks on the top of unit. _Odd. Did someone break this deliberately? _Staring at the marks made me uneasy. I quickly turned and left the room, exiting through the doorway behind me. For some strange reason, the smell got worse but wasn't the same as I walked around the small room. A metal door was closed next to a bunch of tables. It rose up to the ceiling as I approached. "Huh." A large hallway loomed in front of me.

...

I walked around for a good hour. The rooms got increasingly more creepy and decrepit. Some of the areas were very dark. I came to a massive half circle room with a window covering one entire side. It was still dark blue outside. I found a red cushioned chair, and although it was weathered, it was comfortable. This was it. _I'm all alone. Nobody's here, everyone's dead. How can I go on? Where do I go?_ A giant silhouette moved past the window. I heard a deep groan. _Wha... what is that? It sounded like an old building settling or something. _"Your local directory-" A voice came out of nowhere, making me jump. The voice continued: "is where you can find dates regarding when the Metro will be back up and running in your area. Be patient while we repair the city. New little sisters and Protectors have been manufactured as of last week, and we will be deploying them to the parts of the city that are still in states of disrepair, so make sure not to wander off. Rebuilding of Apollo square will begin next month. Report any suspicious activity to law enforcement. Any harboring of criminals will result in immediate incarceration and execution in Persephone. Thank you." The voice seemed to be coming from above me, like some sort of a PA system. I still had no idea where I was. The only hint I had was "Apollo square", the place the arc had set as its destination. "Well, everything around me is definitely in a state of disrepair" I said to myself. It was quiet again besides the low humming sound coming from behind the window._ My only option is to continue walking around until I find someone who can tell me what's going on or get killed by whatever got those soldiers._ Suddenly, I heard a faint crackle. It sounded like static. A voice accompanied it "Find- going to try and- HQ-" It was too far away to understand. It got louder as I jogged down the stairs in the center of the room. I turned a corner into a bigger room. A large stage was erected in the center with gallows sitting on top of it. From it hung the corpse of a black beret, slowly twirling in place, completely cut open with his eyes missing. I gagged. The static was coming from directly below him. I covered my nose, and walked up onto the stage. There, laying in a pool of blood, was a walkie talkie. I picked it up and held the button down. "He- Hello?" a moment passed

"Hello?! Sergeant?! Is that you? I thought you got taken down on the way out of the square!" I recognized the voice. Adrian.

"No, it's me."

"Me. You're gonna have to elaborate a bit more on that one. Look if this is just a splicer fucking with me-"

"No it's Billy."

A long pause followed.

"What? We left you for dead! You wouldn't wake up so we just ran! How are you still alive? I thought for sure the big sisters would of taken you back to Persephone, unless they thought you were dead. Probably still woulda taken you..."

"I feel like shit Adrian"

"Well man, ha, I would too. When did you wake up?"

I had no idea, so I estimated. "Uh about an hour or two ago."

"Jesus man we got here two fucking days ago. Those drugs really put you out."

I could feel the itch of stubble on my face. I didn't want to reach up and check for the fear of getting the still wet blood all over me. For once I wished I was back at the base so I could groom and shower again.

"God I'm hungry man." my stomach was growling.

"Yeah yeah, me too. Look, if you can, get to me. Davidson, miller, and Benedetti are away right now looking for food. Peters and Samson are looking for a way we can get into the populated section of the city. We're all that's left that we know of. The other guards and mercenaries that got sucked into the arc with us on accident ran in the opposite direction right when we got here."

_All those men dead..._

"Well, where are you?"

"You tell me first. I can probably tell you how to get to me" he said.

"Apollo square I'm guessing" I responded.

"Shit... I had a feeling since you have sarges radio..."

"what's the matter"

He paused for a moment again

"You're uh... kinda far. We hooved it after Lamb and her group of sister's ripped us to pieces. If you are around where the sergeant got killed, then start walking directly left of the gallows. They should be around there."

"yeah I'm there. I'll start walking."

"Just follow the bullet holes and knocked over furniture through the hallways and glass corridors. It might take a few hours before we can reach each other. Good thing these devices are long range. I'll bring you up to speed if you're interested. I know you are."

_Bring me up to speed? There's nothing to know besides how to go home. _But the company of having a voice around was good, so I agreed.

"Sure."

"Well, our numbers are obviously thinned out, so fighting is not a choice. Our choices are die or escape. No room for fucking up. We're going to escape. What we need to do is access this places central mainframe, the thinker it's called. We know by now Lamb has built a wormhole of her own or is in the process of making one. They've got the top scientists down here an-" My brain felt like it was going to turn into strawberry jelly. "Slow down a second. What is this place, and who is Lamb?" Adrian sighed on the other end of the radio. "Suchong didn't tell you we'd be going to a city at the bottom of the Ocean? We're in Rapture. Built in '46, fell in '59, came back in '67 under sofia lamb, fell again. Now it's really back thanks to sofia's daughter. Let's not stick around on the details."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Well, Eleanor Lamb is one horrible girl. She's and her band of freaks she wanders around with... They just kill and rape like savages. All the people in the city are afraid of her. She controls the splicers. I'll explain to you what splicers and everything around here when you find me. You know how to fire a gun?"

I was running at a brisk pace around corners and though abandoned apartments. "Ahh not really. I've played Doom before if that counts. I'm going off to basic next year as well but that is no use to me now. So where are you exactly?"

Adrian chuckled. "Like I said, far from you. A place called fort frolic. Lamb has the metro down right now while the big daddies do repairs so you're getting here on foot. Me and the others got here on foot, but we moved quietly and slowly because we were being chased. You'll get here faster. You're all alone out there Billy. Eleanor and her clique are back at Point Prometheus by now. Either that or they're out looking for us in the populated section of the city." He stopped for a moment.

"HA We're not that stupid. No way I'm marching into Neptune's bounty or some shit dressed like this with an MP5. Dead give away. Billy you are lucky man."

"And why's that?" I said chuckling.

"Because she's looking for soldiers. Not some tall goofy looking dude dressed in jeans and a dirty t shirt, no offense. She probably didn't even see you judging by the fact that you are breathing right now. I know for sure it's been publicized that enemies are loose somewhere in the city. People are keeping an eye out for us, especially splicers who think they're gonna get some Adam for turning us in. Ah, shit... Adam... you don't know what that is either, do you? I'll tell you later."

"Sure." I said indifferently.

I came to a big window, and everything was much more clear on the other side. My jaw dropped. Buildings towered over in all directions. A school of fish floated by. Out in the distance, what looked like an umbrella slowly descended onto a spotlight extruding from the sea floor. I squinted to see it better. It was a Huge squid. It's tentacles covered parts of the spotlight, making a shadowy design on the adjacent building that looked like bars on a jail cell.

I guess Adrian knew why it got so quiet, because he spoke up all of a sudden.

"Amazing ain't it? Welcome to Rapture."


End file.
